walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Mini-Busts
The Walking Dead Mini Busts 'are half body statues of characters from ''The Walking Dead: TV Series. Mini Bust Figures Sheriff Rick Grimes Highly-detailed and hand-painted bust from The Walking Dead. Pistol drawn and at the ready! From the screen to your shelf, Gentle Giant is proud to bring you the Walking Dead Sheriff Rick Grimes Mini-Bust! Based on the hit AMC television series The Walking Dead, this bust boasts an exact likeness of actor Andrew Lincoln in his sheriff's uniform as he appears in the show's pilot episode. The Rick Grimes mini-bust comes pistol drawn, ready to take down criminals and zombie walkers alike. Rendered in high-quality polystone and painted by hand, each limited-edition and hand-numbered bust includes a matching certificate of authenticity and can, in a pinch, be used to defend against an attacking Walker (Claim of the defensive properties of this collectible mini-bust has not been verified. Use against zombies at your own risk). Measures 6 3/4-inches tall. Imagine waking up one day and discovering that you'd missed the Apocalypse. That's what happened to Rick Grimes. Once a Sheriff's Deputy, he fell into a coma after being wounded in the line of duty. Upon waking up, he finds his town in ruins, his family missing and the dead walking the earth. Determined to survive, Rick must adapt to the new world around him. Difficult challenges face him and his band of refugees as they struggle against impossible odds for their lives... and their humanity. Sophia Stalker Walker '''No Description Daryl Dixon A Gentle Giant Release! One of the most popular new characters on television today, Daryl Dixon is a survivor. An expert hunter, tracker and scavenger, he and his brother Merle initially join Rick Grimes' band of survivors in order to rob them of their supplies. However, circumstances keep Daryl in the group, and over time he transforms from a loner to a 'go-to' leader, taking responsibility for the safety of his new-found family with his crossbow. Straight from the screen to your shelf, Gentle Giant proudly brings you the roguish Daryl Mini Bust. This beautiful and intricate bust is digitally sculpted and cold cast using only the highest quality synthetic polystone. From Daryl's signature sleeveless tee shirt to his deadly hunting crossbow, no detail has been overlooked. A limited edition collectible, each hand-painted bust comes individually numbered and includes a matching Certificate of Authenticity Well Walker Dale and T-Dog find a walker at the bottom of a well. In an attempt to salvage the water supply, they first try to lure, then drag, the walker out of it. Unfortunately, their attempts are unsuccessful as the rotting, bloated corpse is bisected by the rope the survivors are using to hoist it out, spilling its tainted entrails and ruining the well. The only safe way to bring a zombie home with you, this mini-bust depicts the Well Walker From The Walking Dead's 'Cherokee Rose' in all of his undead, bloated glory! Cast in high-quality polystone and painted by hand, this limited edition collectible mini-bust is hand-numbered and comes with a matching Certificate of Authenticity. The Governor Season Three of The Walking Dead reminds us that Walkers aren't the only to be feared in this terrible new age. Phillip Blake, known as The Governor to his followers, rules a camp of survivors at Woodbury prison with an iron fist. Considered to be a Jim Jones-type by those who know of him, there is very little reason to trust this charismatic, narcissistic and clearly disturbed leader. Digitally sculpted by the master artisans at Gentle Giant Ltd., and cold cast using the highest quality polystone, no detail has been overlooked in creating this intimidating mini bust! As a special bonus for ordering direct from Gentle Giant Ltd., enjoy deluxe accessories including an extra interchangeable head and removable eye patch! Each hand-painted bust comes individually numbered and is accompanied by a matching certificate of authenticity. Carl Grimes No Description Category:Media and Merchandise